minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
THE YOSHFICO123
Okay. I've seen a lot of weird user backstory things (cough cough) And so I knew I had to make an animepasta out of it. Enjoy, or don't really. There's nothing to really enjoy. :/ '' ''---The Great And Sexy Yoshfico123 Cmptr in: deh boktrium ---- Expeeweeemennnt Ampemt #12929292092092013929301909019098839883912345 of Teh not yooseless expeeweement lelelelel hory fuk mann, teh eskpriment was a fukin failiure, and it prodewsd gunk. Vhat will ve doo? we thro hem oot teh vindow and inte teh river, ja? oh my fuqin gawd mann, hao manee tims have i teld u to stop talkin in zat diskras of a fonts comikal saness??? u muthafukka!! oh stahp pelling my legz, your speeks is so unrecognissible it burns my brain just tryinn 2 desiphr it phuk u mann. i hayt u no mann i will thro zis babby into teh rivvr nao ok mann, and although i steel agrees vith u, ur stel a betch. oké ---- da baaby vas thron into teh rivr. porr babby. but wait he reached a shore n climb 2 land yayayayayayayayayayyyyyyy!!!!!!! :D Capr tooooooomin: okay babby ssssssssssssnernpent the babby slid like a serpent ssssserpent ssssssnake sssssnail wait snails don't slither they slide like the shell-wearing slugs they are lol i use enter all too often and i spam me name spam?? nao!! me name pspa. lol. is not pspa. it is either: # Poppy # peppy # ploopy # clyde # plupy # pluddy # plakasakanakadakarakamappanary # me frick # me spam. # lol. # loly lol # 8furh4b Rufus 89ufhrb i. # da. # ça va? lol je mappele who????????????????1?11? THE NEKST AND SLIGHTLY MORE ATTRACTIVE CHAPTER LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kippr thr33: mann mann deh babby has grew upinto a monster its nao beeeen 2.523*10^8 sekkonds wait what happened to the other sekonddds? tim goes by 1000 fast!! bak to tek sotrum. lel. feeko, freko, freako, fucko, fallsack, furry, kyssy, chicken sandwich w/ fish, menu mann, mann, womann, fffeeeeeeekooo no, his name was... fico waht a shitty name!!!! ok i dun kare fico was wakking like the idiot he was n hee sawe a rivr, whoo or vhat was in da rivr?? im so sorry glad you asked! just water you silly human/monkey/alien/dolphin/chicken/cactus/shark/megalodon but twait after 0.222224344434488391234567890 zeptoseconds it was a fishy fish it was ughly, so fico contracted a rare and oogly deeseese known onlee as djvgldfjbgoigjieojguioethgboigjrigjlidrjfdlibjdligjr sidnrum. rest in peporonys pizza fico. that's why he's so retarded sexy and smart lelelelelel ok enough saying lol and including wikitext like the retarded frick i am let's moe to teh next chapter and actually stick to teh story and not pointing out retarded facts c4: mugs and methane after fico got djvgldfjbgoigjieojguioethgboigjrigjlidrjfdlibjdligjr sidnrum he walked to house and was taken in ohh pore not babby. i better tayk hemm in lol *sigh* Do I really have to say it and risk making an overused joke? Okay... Fico's adopted. HA HA HA HA HA HA no. cippynippycappysippy fives: fifty fivty fivety fives. two point six two eight times ten to the power of six minutes later... one day a stupid cross eyes lion calmy broke thru teh vindeow rawr i m a spooky lion n i kill this oogly kidss mawm feeko look at teh spoopyness lion OH ME FREEEEKING GURGLY MACERONY N CHEESHE!!!!! THAT FAIC ES 2 SKEXY FOR ME TO HADNLE!!!AHAHAHAAAHAHAHHHHHh!h!!!h!!!!H2HH22222H280490T34T83945893045438989354354839843 deh muthr has witnessd feeko's skexy powers n realise how dadngerous fichchcko ws. so she somehow built a baksket out f stons n wood n sail deh fiko into the basket. rest in peppyronis. ... naw mann jk he reached a beach on a different continet cappy mark of teh beest first digit: plplplplplplpplpl fico learned how to nurture for heemslf the end ... ya fuk this im not writing anymore goodbye seeya later Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Trollpasta Category:Nothing related to Artiopas